


Final Battle Part 1

by DCforLife



Series: How Dino Supercharge Should Have Ended [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, help me!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Since everyone are mad at Dino Supercharge Ending (yes, I am one of them as well), I decided to focus on each of them by separating the rangers 2 by 2. (First is Black/Green, follow by Blue/Graphite, Purple/Gold, Aqua/Silver, Red/Pink and of course, the ending)





	Final Battle Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone are mad at Dino Supercharge Ending (yes, I am one of them as well), I decided to focus on each of them by separating the rangers 2 by 2. (First is Black/Green, follow by Blue/Graphite, Purple/Gold, Aqua/Silver, Red/Pink and of course, the ending)

The rangers are now in a destroyed base, all thanks to Snide. "Now, what we do?" Koda asked. Since they have the dark energem, Chase said "We should probably use the dark energem to destroy Sledge." "No, we should probably split up." Kendall said. The rangers look at Kendall with their confusing face. "Why?" Tyler asked. "Well, we got more monsters to deal with aside from Sledge. I say we go 2 rangers in different missions." the latter said. "Okay. So, how do we partner up against one of the monster?" Shelby asked with her snarky voice. "I'll go with Ivan. Tyler, you will be with Shelby. Prince Phillip with Koda, James with Zenowing and Chase with Riley." Kendall said as the rangers nodded and went to their respective vehicles.

* * *

Chase was riding his motorbike and Riley was his behind seat to find Sledge's soon-to-be-wife, Poisandra. Meanwhile, Poisandra was getting ready for her wedding as she doesn't want to get distracted by the rangers. Well, that is until two rangers were crashing it already. "Sorry Poisandra. You will be destroy today." Chase said. "You're hilarious." Poisandara answered back. "And you're going down." Riley said. Poisandra stopped the Vivix from gathering her bouqet. "Destroying me instead of Sledge? Fine, I will kill... the black ranger instead." she said. Chase, knowing Poisandra would want to finish the battle as fast as she wants to, accept it. "Fine. I'll fight you instead." he said. This surprise Riley as he was sent on an mission to work with Chase to stop one of Sledge's monster. "What are you doing? You know she's crazy to kill one of us." he said as he begin to worry about Chase, who he is secretly in crush on Chase. "I know, but there is something wrong with Poisandra. She is not herself for a while." Chase answered back. "But, Keeper told us that we should use teamwork to stop them." the younger male continued explained. "I have to do it mate. That way, I won't let you get hurt." the latter answered.

* * *

After Chase morphed into black ranger, he and Poisandra were in a cowboy stance where one should not look at another until the time is set. "I'm sorry you have to be killed." Poisandra mocking Chase's abilities. "Oh, you will be." the latter replied back as he use his Dino Morpher to shoot her while Poisandra use her heart staff to slash the black ranger. Both of them continue to be harsh against each other while Riley, who is unfortunately have to witness the battle between his crush and Poisondra.

* * *

After numerous times, both were out of breath but Chase has a lot of stamina to defeat Poisandra. Using his Dino Morpher to blast her off as he wanted to finish her off. "What's wrong? Afraid I will destroy you now?" Chase said it while standing to get her attacks out. "Argh! I HATE IT WHEN YOU MOCK ME IN THAT WAY!" the latter angrily said as she use Sledge's gun until she sees Riley who is standing right behind Chase. Seeing this as an opportunity, she shoot it directly at the younger male. Chase, noticing that it will kill Riley, ran all the way and jumped to shield the younger male. "NO!" he shouted as not only to defend the younger male but also got injured in a stomach with blood flowing on the ground while Riley was standing there with a horrid eyes. "CHASE!" Riley cried as he wanted to help Chase but only to be stopped by Poisandra.

* * *

Chase suddenly demorph as he cannot continue to fight against Poisandra. Riley, who cannot see Chase dying anytime, ran to heal him but he wasn't able to do it. Poisandra started to laugh maniacally as she indeed started to loose her mind. Riley morphed into green ranger to fight against Poisandra and to finish it for Chase. "I rather destroy all of you for once." she said as she started to attack the younger male. Riley use his Dino Steel weapon, Raptor Claw to get Poisandra hurt. Unfortunately, he didn't see her at all until she came up behind him and Riley managed to elbow punch on her. Started to get exhausted for a while, Riley decided to plan quickly to make Poisandra serve injuries before killing her. "There you are, you pesky ranger..." she said. Just as she was about to use her staff to kill Riley, the younger male managed to stop everything as he used both his charger and Chase's into his Dino Saber and Dino Morpher. As a result, Poisandra did get serve injuries and Riley tied her up on the pillar.

* * *

Chase, who is still on the ground with blood flowing from his stomach, is about to die any second. Riley demorph as he rushed towards Chase's side. "Chase..." he whimpered as his years started to roll down on his cheeks. The younger male quickly use his first aid kit to bandage Chase's stomach. "Chase, please don't die. I-I-I... love you... More than a friend way." Riley said as he wanted Chase to be alive. "I love you too, Baby Raptor." Riley heard the accent as he realized that Chase is okay. "Thank you Riley." Chase said. "I think I should be the one thanking you." the latter answered back as both of them started to kiss each other with a sweet move before Riley letting Chase to stand up. Poisandra, who is still locked up, is now finally become mentally ill. Chase had no choice but shoot Poisandra in the head while Riley cannot look at her being shot. "It's okay. We're okay now." Chase said as he hugged Riley before letting him know they have to go to Koda and Prince Phillip to help them off.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help it but I love the Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula though she cheated by using her lighting towards Katara and boy... I can't explain it all. Watch the Agni Kai scene to understand (for those who are newbies to the franchise).


End file.
